Illuminati
The company known as "Microsoft" has entered our lives, has lied to us, taken over our technology, employed default operating systems in our computers and become one of the wealthiest companies ever. It has lied to us every day of our lives, it has even forced us to go through the torture of windows 10, and now I decree: No More. I will expose the lies that "Microsoft" has harboured for years, as it is only the most recent incarnation of the organisation... The Illuminati. History The Illuminati date back to at least Ancient Egyptian times, with the All seeing Eye of Knowledge being atop a Pyramid. The symbol to the left is the famous "Eye of Horus" inside a triangle, one of the Illuminati's most prominent symbols. Aside from this being another representation of the "All Seeing Eye", there is also the fact that Horus was the God of the Sky. This could symbolise the Sky, which gives us light, being ruled by the Illuminati. It could be some sort of subconscious message being fed to us to make us trust the Illuminati, from as far back as 3200 BC, or possibly before. Evidence to their nefarious schemes also comes from Greece, around 960-840 BC, with at least 10 out of the 24 letters containing obvious references to the Illuminati's triangle. These letters are all highlighted in the image to the right. They are: * Alpha, containing two triangles. * Delta, containing one triangle. * Zeta, containing two triangles. * Kappa, containing three triangles. * Lambda, containing one triangle. * Mu, containing three triangles. * Nu, containing two triangles. * Sigma, containing three triangles. * Upsilon, containing one triangle. * Chi, containing four triangles. Several of these letters are still used today, in the English alphabet, although under different names. This shows the Illuminati's attempts to take control of knowledge, by making it unable to read without seeing their symbol. The Inca Empire was from around 1438-1533, situated in Western South America, and this artifact (left) was found in Peru and is believed to be from around that time. However it is nothing like anything the Inca had, and appears to have triangles with circular objects that could be eyes on it. This would suggest an involvement with the Illuminati. This shows that they were in that area at that time, which shows the extent of their rule, even from over 400 years ago. It is theorised that this symbol may be from a temple, and could be part of a strange religion that the Illuminati harbor. Some people believe they worship knowledge as a god, and this was made for a temple they had in Peru, however no such building has been discovered. It is made of gold though, which was fairly common in Peru around that time. The image to the right is from a temple in Rome, and dates back to the old Roman empire, specifically around 7 AD. The Romans did believe in a Goddess of Wisdom at this time, and the All Seeing Eye, apart from knowledge, does represent wisdom. It is possible that the Illuminati created the idea of a Goddess of Wisdom and placed their symbol as a symbol of that wisdom to gain the trust and respect of the Roman Government, and the priests of it's Pantheon. This attempt must have been successful, otherwise it is unlikely the image would have appeared inside a temple in the middle of Rome. Roman religion does not appear to have been the Illuminati's only target, as this image was discovered engraved on a church window. In Christianity, God is sometimes considered to be all-knowing and all-seeing. Perhaps this idea could have come from the Eye being placed into their culture, and engraved upon their lives by the Illuminati? Christianity is usually believed to have begun at some time in the 1st Century AD, during which time the Illuminati had certainly been around for nearly three and half thousand years considering our research. Even Judaism, Christianity's ancestor, has a history spanning, according to Wikipedia, more than 3000 years, which makes even that nearly 2000 years younger than the Illuminati, who are at least 5000 years old. (Current year is 2017, Illuminati began at least 3200 BC, minimum age is therefore 5217 years.) Even in the modern world there is evidence of domination by the Illuminati, the most famous and prominent being the appearance of the Eye atop the Pyramid on the back of the one dollar bill, which suggests that the financial system in the U.S.A could be run by the Illuminati, or it could simply be another scheme to instigate trust in us. Also in the modern world, there is the design for the Lord of the Rings villain Sauron, which contains many triangles, suggesting that Tolkien or one of the film makers may have been pressured by the Illuminati into adding this in order to encourage further subconscious trust and domination. Sauron, or the Dark Lord His helmet contains two triangles, and the eyes and nose of it also creates a Triangle. There is also two triangles on his lower torso, suggesting that Tolkien, or one of the film makers may have been pressured by the Illuminati into adding this design as a way of encouraging subconscious "Sauron", or the Dark Lord. On his helmet, two of his spikes make isosceles triangles, and his eyes and nose also connect into a triangle shape. He has a distinct triangle shape on his lower torso, and part of his codpiece. This suggests that J.R.R Tolkien or one of creators of the Lord of the Rings films may have been pressured by the Illuminati to add these symbols, as another way of encouraging subconscious trust and domination. Also in modern media is the design for the aliens known as "Daleks" from the T.V series, "Doctor Who". Their shape has a wide base with a thinner top and are quite tall, reminiscent of an isosceles triangle. This suggests further insertion of the Illuminati symbol to make them part of our every day, "innocent" lifestyle. Finally, I have one more piece of proof and part of Illuminati history. My personal favourite anime, Attack on Titan, has an obvious reference to the Illuminati right in it's title, in the opening credits. Look at the last letter, at the bottom, where I have highlighted in red. There is an obvious triangle, showing the extent of the Illuminati's control. All Seeing Eye The All Seeing Eye of Knowledge and Wisdom is the Illuminati's main symbol. Many believe it symbolises some form of deity that knows everything. There are those who think the Illuminati were originally no more than a simple religious cult, defying the Ancient Egyptian Pantheon. They believe that this cult then grew in power and influence, and somehow managed to keep the identities of it's members a secret, and then began to install the symbol if it's god, the all-knowing one, everywhere it could, in order to make people familiar with that symbol, making them feel comfortable and secure around it, in order to gain their trust. An old symbol for a God, or an all powerful deity, was a circle with a dot in the middle. Many have noted the similarities this bares to an eye shape. The dot would be the pupil, and the circle the shape of the eye. Some believe that this symbol was used by the Illuminati as a way of displaying any deity to show that all deities are really just a warped image of their, one true "All-Knowing One". Schemes The Illuminati have composed many nefarious schemes in their attempts at world domination. All of them were dastardly, and some are still going on today. Here are a few of them: # Controlling Religion. One of their most re-used ideas is to control the beliefs of other people, by inserting their symbols and practices into others' religions. For instance they tried insert the All Seeing Eye into both ancient Egyptian and Roman religion, and attempted to control Christianity. # Using their symbols in everyday. They have, on many occasions, inserted their symbols, mainly the triangle, into everyday life, for instance the ancient Greek alphabet, in attempts to people feel secure, safe and comfortable whilst surrounded with those symbols, instilling trust with the Illuminati. # Controlling money. The symbol on the U.S.A's one dollar note is perhaps the most famous use of their symbol. They are obviously attempting to show their dominance and control of money, and say; "if you're with us, we'll make you rich." This has led rise to the suspicion that many celebrities may be in cahoots with the Illuminati. # Controlling media. The use of their symbols in Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings, Attack on Titan, the News and more shows further attempts at making their symbol a mainstream icon, in order to gain trust. # Microsoft. Microsoft are Illuminati. Fact. Their most famous scheme under this facade is "Windows". It is currently in it's 10th incarnation. We are unsure if they call this one David or not. It is very sad, and significantly less flawed than some of the prior incarnations. However, it is still flawed, and certainly not innocent. It is unlikely they will succeed world domination with this scheme.